


Oh No

by LykaonArkadia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LykaonArkadia/pseuds/LykaonArkadia
Summary: Y/N doesn’t know how to confront her feelings about Loki, and then fate decides to force her.





	Oh No

Y/N had been avoiding it for months. Avoiding the feelings she had suddenly realized. Avoided the small touches. Avoided the looks. And avoided the man himself.

For months Y/N had somehow been able to dodge Loki in nearly every situation they found themselves in, which proved difficult seeing as they lived in the same building, on the same floor.

Loki had become her best friend in her time with the Avengers. Both of them not quite fond of the large group activities, so they often found themselves in one another’s presence trying to slip away from the others. They had fallen into a comfortable friendship of book, movies, late night talks, and exploring the city together as often as they could.

Then it all happened in a moment. One split second and her world flipped upside down. She’d stolen his book right from his hands and taken off with it as he chased her through the halls. Winding up in the family room, he was able to finally get ahold of her and pulled them both onto the couch in a laughing heap as he tickled her mercilessly.

After surrounding to his assault, she’d found herself laying on the couch with her head on his lap. His hand rested gently on her head as he looked down at her with a smile as what she can only describe as giggling came from her. And in that moment, she realized.

She loved him. Holy crap she loved him. Her heard beating frantically in her chest, his gentle blue green eyes looking down at her, an effortless smile on his face, and his hair hanging down framing his face. And what did she do; tell him or push it aside for the time being like a normal person?

Nope. She instantly flung herself from his lap and off the couch, gracefully banging her arm on the coffee table. Hissing in pain, she scrambled to her feet and ran as fast as she could from the room, leaving a clearly confused Loki behind. Then she spent the last few months deliberately avoiding him at all costs.

She sighs heavily as she thinks back to that moment, and the state of their relationship now. She missed the closeness of his friendship terribly, and hated the way he reacted to her presence now.

Before when they’d pass in the hall they would stop and chat, or the very least smile at one another, sometimes pulling in for a quick hug. Now that situation was a look of hurt crossing his features and his eyes quickly darting away as he pushed past her without a word.

She had messed up and she knew it. If she’d just kept it to herself and acted normal… or maybe even told him.

Biting her lip, she unlocks her phone and opens her texts, clicking on Loki’s contact. Hesitating over the keyboard, she finally types out, “I love you, a stupidly huge amount.”

She chuckles as she looks at the statement, her heart feeling slightly lighter seeing it written down, and not just bottled up inside her. As she goes to backspace the message, her finger bumps the send button.

Frantically trying to stop the message from sending, she’s horrified as the ‘Delivered’ message pops up next to the latest message in their chain.

“No… oh hell no, no no no,” she repeats as she jumps from her bed, pacing as her mind races trying to come up with a message to send, some way to fix this.

Not coming up with any solution, she turns her phone off before throwing it in her drawer and slamming it shut.

“At least he’s on a mission,” she mutters as she bites the inside of her lip, her heart pounding wildly. Pushing the inevitable until another time, she races out of her room to the family room where some of the Avengers not on the mission sit.

“Something wrong doll?” Bucky calls from the couch.

“Oh no, nothing, everything is perfect,” she says quickly as she works her way over to sit next to him on the couch. “I just wanted to spend time with everybody.”

Steve and Bucky share a look at the statement, but shrug it off and continue their conversation as Y/N tries to focus on what they’re saying and not what’s screaming in the back of her mind.

_“He’s going to think you’re crazy. Who does that? You’ve ignored him for weeks then professed love for him. Who are you to even think he could possibly like you back? You’ll be lucky if he doesn’t completely hate you,”_  her mind spins as she smiles halfheartedly at the men in front of her.

“Y/N?” Steve repeats, waving his hand in front of her face.

“Oh, hm?” She asks, shaking her head and focusing on him in front of her.

“I was asking if you want to go get something to eat with me and Buck, you look like you could use some fresh air,” he says, a look of concern on his face.

“Yeah that sounds great,” she replies, this time with an actual smile. Maybe some time out of the tower is what she needed.

“We were thinking pizza, are you in?” Bucky asks as he pulls himself up from the couch and offers a hand to her.

“Hell yeah,” she answers giving him her hand to pull her from the couch. “Let’s go, there’s pizza calling my name,” she yells as she takes off toward the elevator, dragging an amused Bucky behind her.

-

Returning to the tower several hours later, Y/N feels almost relaxed despite the situation in the back of her mind. Dinner and then a run through the park with the boys had proved to be more freeing than she had thought.

As they make their way back upstairs in the elevator, they chatter happily, each man with an arm draped across her shoulder, stacked on top of one another.

“Best date of my life,” she teases as she winks up at Steve who flushes instantly. “Two Avengers at once, lucky me.”

“You’re looking a lot happier now,” Bucky comments as they reach the floor of their livings quarters.

“Yeah,” she comments with a smile. “I’m feeling a lot better.”

“Good,” he responds reaching up to ruffle her hair. “You know if you want to talk about it, all you have to do is ask.”

As the doors slide open, she steps away from the two men at her sides as she realizes Loki is leaning against the wall just outside the elevator with his arms crossed and lips pursed. “I- uh I no there’s nothing to discuss,” she answers quickly, her mouth suddenly dry and her heart beating rapidly.

“Loki!” Steve calls out in a greeting, sounding slightly concerned, “Is everything alright? You all were supposed to be gone another four days on that mission. Is everyone fine?”

“They’re all perfectly well,” he replies, pushing himself off the wall as they exit the elevator and begin walking toward the family room. “I just forgot I had some urgent personal matters to attend to so I returned early.”

The three men chatter amongst themselves about the status of the mission as they walk, but their conversation just sounds like noise to Y/N’s ears. The only clear sound is that of her heartbeat seemingly in her head. Standing in the family room, she finds herself suddenly next to Loki.

Glancing around the room, Y/N starts to slowly edge herself away from the group before yelling out a quick goodbye, and attempting to run from the room.

“Y/N!” Loki shouts, his voice halting her in her tracks, a shiver going up her spine. “We can continue this conversation in the morning,” he nods to Steve as he crosses the room. “Y/N I need to speak with you before you turn in for the night.”

Nodding at him stiffly, she falls into a slow walk toward her room, each step feeling like a step closer to the hangman’s noose. Reaching her door, she opens it to let them in, and crosses the room to sit on her bed as he closes the door behind him.

“Could you look at me?” He asks gently, her head lifts as she steels her nerves to meet her fate. “Did you mean it?”

Pulling her knees up onto the bed and hugging them, she nods slowly, refusing to meet his eyes.

A sigh immediately leaves his lips, and his tense shoulders drop as he looks over her, “You sent me that then wouldn’t answer my calls.”

“I… I sent it on accident. I didn’t mean to actually hit send. And then I panicked and turned off my phone,” she admits, picking at a lose string on her shirt.

“I thought you hated me now,” he admits carefully, shifting his stance nervously. “You ran from me and have been avoiding me for months.”

Her head immediately shoots up at his comment, her brows furrowing, “I could never hate you.”

“Why have you been avoiding me then? He asks.

“I realized that I… well that I loved you,” she answers, finally holding his eye contact.

“And you ran because you realized you love a monster,” he finishes, a sad smile on his face. “I understand.”

“No!” She shouts, jumping up from the bed and storming toward him, “You are not a monster Loki. Not even one little bit. You are a good man, with a good heart.”

“Why did you run if not that?” He asks, his own heart beating rapidly in his chest.

Her eyes flicker down at his comment, not sure how to reply. It wasn’t something she herself fully understood. “I was scared,” she finally settles on. “Of caring about someone. Loving someone. Of not being good enough. Of rejection. Of my heart breaking. It was easier to run from it than just… admit it.”

Loki stays silent for a moment before slowly reaching out to grasp one of her hands in his, and using the other to lift her chin up to him. As her eyes drift shut, his lips press softly to hers, only moving once he knows she won’t pull away.

As his lips move against hers, her mind seems to go numb to the situation, and her body automatically wraps her arms around his midsection, desperately wanting to be closer.

When he finally breaks off the kiss, he presses his forehead to hers, searching her eyes for a reaction.

“Wow,” she whispers, her hand drifting up to her lips.

“Indeed,” he chuckles. “I started the day on a mission and with the thought you hate me, and now here we stand.”

“I’m sorry I made you feel like that,” she mutters, biting her lip. “I didn’t know.. how to approach this Loki. I haven’t felt like this before. I’ve never let myself get this far.”

“Well I for one am glad for your clumsiness today,” he adds in as she laughs.

“So what does this mean exactly? She finally asks hesitantly as his hand slowly strokes her back.

His mouth quickly curves in a smile as he looks down at her with an adoring look, “This means I love you too, a stupidly huge amount.”


End file.
